


ocean waves, lighting crackles and the dance with death

by karmicpunishment



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3/10/21 Stream Spoilers, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Canon Related, Character Study, Foolish is a g-d pog, Introspection, The Eggpire, but i will provide if i must, cpt.puffy is foolish and dreams adopted mom, foolish is an old g-d, in a semi-mortal body, no beta we die like hannah's flowers F, religious aspects, slight angst, thank you foolish for breaking my writers block with your killer lore, there is not enough foolish content and its a shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicpunishment/pseuds/karmicpunishment
Summary: foolish is familiar with fear. it never hurt so much before.
Relationships: Foolish_Gamers & Awesamdude
Comments: 19
Kudos: 95
Collections: Other Fanfoms





	ocean waves, lighting crackles and the dance with death

**Author's Note:**

> mr.foolish underscore gamers you are so cool you broke me out of a two week burnout <3

Foolish was once a vengeful g-d. Young and spiteful and angry and pardon the pun, foolish. Those who dared disrespect him and his family were quickly smote by his hand, his veins tingling with lightning and anger crackling in his ears. 

Foolish was once an uncaring g-d. Cold as the sea and unforgiving as death. Fitting for a deity with such domains. He’d seen nations fall and kingdoms crumble and cultures die, no care in his soul. 

Foolish was once an arrogant g-d. Invincible and undying, bold and worshiped and powerful. Untouchable. Unknowable. Feared. 

Now Foolish was merciful. Older, despite the young body. Kind, even to enemies. Calm, emotions tempered and under a cover. His new family, a mortal woman he’d found lost at sea who’d claimed him as he claimed her, a brother he’d heard tales of, good and bad and horrible, and all the others on this server. The girl, drenched in earthy magic, who tore into the world days after he, kind and determined and unyielding. An architect, his brother's keeper, kind and smart and stern. A young boy, bright and bold and alive, who’s soul could not be held in Lady Death’s hands (and if Foolish nudged it back to life, that was between him and Death herself). The monarch, with hidden eyes and many regrets, helpful and heavy with regrets. The women who set a tree ablaze and never looked back and the boy who tore from hell to settle in the snow. Two boys and an adopted mob, a family of their own, who hired him with hope clinging to every word. The demon and his lackeys, souls tainted and held in the poisonous hands of the crimson foe, victims to the machinations of the g-ds. All of them, everyone on this server, drowning in red, overflowing with strife. All watched by the g-ds. Foolish, despite his name wasn’t stupid enough to believe himself to be the only deity with their fingers in this pie. 

Now Foolish could feel, did feel, a far cry from his former days. From the days of life becoming legend, words turned to myth. Smiting sailors and sending souls in multitudes to his Lady. He cared. Cared for his creations, each block placed with delicate hands, mimicking the greats of old. Cared for the animals he found, wandering the forests and desert. Cared for the people he met and who met him. For the Captain, the Warden, the Boy. For the Nymph, the Ram, the Hybrid. For the Monarch, the Baker, the Undead. Even for his caged brother, cruel as he be, grasping for power he cannot handle. 

Now Foolish was humbled. He knew the power he could wield, had seen the devastation a lighting strike could do, the strife the draining of life could bring. He’d long since been confined to a mortal form, flesh and blood and bone. Lightning still danced in his veins, death still a familiar partner, the ocean still a familiar friend, but now muted and smaller and nearly out of reach. Now he wandered the mortals plane, hopping from server to server, world to world, sea to sea. This one was different, special. Soaked in magic and power, the air nearly humming with it. A mortal nicknamed as a g-d. An immortal man who’s legacy was as tied with death as his own. His brother, no blood shared, but a common taste for creation, though their types differed. Dream liked to make worlds. Foolish liked to make monuments, memories, lives. 

\---------

Foolish was familiar with fear. The heavy scent of fear and stench of awe in the times before. The shrieks when a lighting bolt struck and a wave crashed. The intrinsic fear of the end he once brought so easily.

Fear was still familiar after all these years. People who would gawk at his height, stumble back as he spoke. People who saw his work and his calloused hands and trembled and whispered words of “inhuman” and “powerful” and “dangerous”. Fear was familiar and that was okay. But he’d entered the Dream SMP and fear here had been so different. The women he found tossed in the waves and had pushed ashore, who bore no fear in her eyes as she looked at him and called him her own. To the boy who shrieked the moment he met him, but was even quicker to bite back with wit and fire. To those who looked on his creations with awe and shock and bit of disbelief, but not fear, instead seeking him out for adventures and help and a home. Who welcomed him into their home, as damaged and divided as it be. They still felt fear, but they weren’t scared of him and by the g-ds, how refreshing that was. 

And as he stood above the army of the egg, anger storming in his gut, the rubble of his work around him, he could taste the fear in the air. Not from him. Not from the people below, too far gone in the egg’s thrall to feel more than what the egg wanted them too, and if they did, he was sure what they’d feel wasn't fear.

No, the fear came from the Warden, from  _ Sam _ , weaker than he was before, fear etched into his very bones, echoing in every word he spoke. Faint at first, growing as time passed, raising to a fever pitch as the Egg’s lackeys arrived, as the TNT detonated. The worst, however? Not from the egg or the explosions. No the worst came when the lightning touched down, righteous anger under stern control, the heat buzzing in Foolish veins, though determination kept the roar of the waves from taking over. And as the Eggpire fled, the stench of fear remained. And Sam fled, muttered words and excused as he disappeared. Foolish had gotten used to not being feared, he was used to it once. He didn’t remember it ever hurting so much. 

Foolish ached, but he understood. The fear was sensible. It, everything that he was, was dangerous. 

The Ocean was cold and cruel and merciless. The Ocean was also a home, a way of life, a beauty not yet understood. 

Death was an ending, a loss, an unrelenting fate. But what was Life without Death, its partner in the dance that turns the Universe round?

Lighting was hot and loud and an undeniable killer. It could also light the way in a dark storm, power machines, fuel a fire. 

But as he watched the fleeing figure of his friend, lighting still flickering in his veins even as the fatigue set in, the positives seemed miniscule, the understandable fears daunting. 

And above it all, the Totem stood alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! its a bit different from my other stories (and it was written in like 6 hours) but i hope you enjoyed!!  
> please kudos and comment if you did, it means a lot :-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [so you wanna be immortal (with a loaded gun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987580) by [patrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrichor/pseuds/patrichor)




End file.
